


Under The Mistletoe

by Charlatron



Series: 12 Days of Satinalia 2020 [1]
Category: Dragon Age: Inquisition
Genre: 12 Days of Satinalia, Art, Cute, F/M, Fluff, Gift Fic, Satinalia (Dragon Age), Short One Shot, Tumblr Prompt, under the mistletoe
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-17
Updated: 2020-12-17
Packaged: 2021-03-11 00:08:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 457
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28135917
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Charlatron/pseuds/Charlatron
Summary: A surprise kiss under the mistletoe, for the lovely Ashalle who was also kind enough to illustrate ❤
Relationships: Cullen Rutherford/Female Trevelyan, Female Inquisitor/Cullen Rutherford
Series: 12 Days of Satinalia 2020 [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2061267
Comments: 2
Kudos: 13





	Under The Mistletoe

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Ashalle](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ashalle/gifts).



Cullen arrived in the nick of time, rushing to chivalrously sweep her up in his arms as the chair she was precariously balancing on inevitably gave way.

Aisling slowly opened her eyes, having instinctively shut them tight as she braced herself for impact with the ground. Her breath hitched at the alarming proximity of Cullen's handsome face, so close she was dangerously at risk of getting lost in his honey-coloured eyes.

It took exactly three seconds for her to realise what they must look like, clinging to each other far more intimately than was probably acceptable in such a public place.

"Are you alright?" he spoke quietly, his own nervousness apparent in the slight tremble of his voice.

She nodded, her expression far dreamier than she'd have liked as her heart pounded within her chest. "I-I was just trying to put the star on top of the tree."

"Allow me," Cullen kindly offered as he carefully set her down on her feet. He fished the star from between the branches where it had fallen and stepped onto the chair to place it effortlessly on the highest bough. "There we are."

"Thank you," Aisling's voice faltered as he stepped back down to her level.

"You're welcome," he answered, just as awkwardly as she felt.

For weeks now it had seemed as though something was about to happen between them, and although she was fairly certain he was interested in her beyond a simple colleague there was still a part of her that feared she'd misinterpreted the signs.

...but it was Satinalia, and she finally had an excuse to do it. Without sparing a thought, she stretched up onto her tiptoes and pressed her lips to his cheek.

"What was that for?" he asked, rather adorably dumbstruck.

"Mistletoe," she answered simply, pointing at the little sprigs woven into the chandelier above them, "Happy Satinalia, Cullen."

She didn't see the way he watched her walk away, a gloved hand on his cheek and a wistful smile on his face.

"You should have kissed her, Curly," Varric spoke up from across the room, his nose buried in a book though clearly having witnessed the entire exchange.

"But… she's the Inquisitor," Cullen reluctantly reasoned, his gaze still glued to her retreating form.

"And I'm a dwarf," Varric deadpanned.

Cullen finally turned to face the storyteller after the subject of their discussion had disappeared into her quarters, an eyebrow arched in confusion. "What does that have to do with anything?"

"Absolutely nothing." Varric grinned. "And that, my taciturn friend, is exactly my point."

Cullen massaged the back of his neck, sighing hopelessly. "What would you suggest I do?"

"You could start with a gift," Varric suggested, "perfect excuse for a thank you kiss."


End file.
